


Day Two; First Kiss - Frerard

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Bottom Frank Iero, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slightly crack, Sloppy Makeouts, Teenagers, Texting, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had never seen much of Mikey's big brother Gerard. The only thing he knew was that they often fought, but that was normal sibling behaviour right? and that Mikey had named Gerard 'my loser virgin brother.'<br/>When the siblings fight once again, ending in Mikey storming away to Pete and leaving Frank alone with the 'loser virgin brother', doesn't Pete help by texting Frank about Gerard crushing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two; First Kiss - Frerard

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad under the username -mansontrashaF !!  
> I can't write summaries for shit tbh.......

Frank had never really minded Mikey's ramblings about his 'loser virgin brother' before, because he'd always thought it was a sibling thing. 

Siblings fought all the time right?

He wasn't that sure since he didn't have any siblings himself, but whenever Mikey felt the urge to rant because of something his brother, Gerard, had done, Frank listened, debating himself whether he should agree or not. 

Frank sighed as he heard another angry shriek emit from Mikey in the kitchen where he was 'quietly discussing' with his brother. He didn't know why Mikey was angry at Gerard this time, actually he didn't exactly know why the other times either, but he knew that Mikey and he could have been playing video games this moment. 

The argument seemed to have died down by now, but Mikey hadn't come back yet, so Frank guessed he had stormed off to Pete again. 

And as if Pete Wentz's name was some kind of magical, Frank felt his phone buzz in his pocket and making that sound that goes off every time when Link finds an item, signalling that he'd gotten a text. 

Pete:   
Mikey's here.

Pete:  
Apparently his brother is being a prick, idk.

Pete:  
And he's currently trying to get me into an aggressive makeout session!!

Pete:  
Not that I'm complaining, but aggressive!Mikey + aggressive makeout session = R.I.P. --> my ass!!

Frnk:   
I guessed, but no need to give me every single gory detail on ur sex life Wentz...   
Frnk:   
Btw did he tell u y he's angry at Gerard or whatever he's called?

Pete:   
Whoops! Forgot ur straight. 

Pete:  
Ye it's Gerard, and I'm surprised u haven't noticed yet.

Frnk:  
Straight? Pfft, where did u get that from? I'm the gayest motherfucker ever. 

Frnk:   
And noticed what? Mikey practically drags me away every time I'm 'close' to Gerard.

Pete:   
Wait!? ur gay?? 

Pete:   
I mean I have had my suspicions, but Mikey has been feeding me bullshit about how 'straight as an arrow' u were...

Pete:  
Oh. That explains. 

Pete:  
I'm gonna be 'straight' w/ u, apparently Gerard has this huge ass 'loser virgin crush' on u. ;-) 

Frnk:  
Pls slap Mikey for me.

Frnk:  
Weit wat?

Frnk:  
But that doesn't explain why he drags me away?

Frnk:  
Pete.

Frnk:  
Pete?!

Frnk:  
Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III! 

Frnk:  
Fuck u, I hope ur ass stays dead.

-

Frank sighed and threw his phone on Mikey's bed. 

He didn't feel as awkward as he thought he would, sure he didn't know Gerard, but he couldn't help but to feel a little flattered. Someone actually had a crush on him, him - the emo faggot midget. Well there was this chance of Pete shitting him, but it made sense? 

He let out a mixed groan, burying his face into his hands, he didn't know what to do. 

And as he sat there, hiding his flushed face and drowning himself in self-pity and embarrassment, Frank didn't hear the soft knocks on the door and the even softer voice calling 'Mikey?' a few times. 

However, he did notice when the door opened, making the familiar squeaking noise, when a pair of feet stepped into his view and when someone touched his shoulder gently. 

"Uh, a-are you okay?" The soft yet raspy voice asked, making Frank snap his head up only to feel his already flushed cheeks getting even warmer. 

Frank was staring into a face or more correctly a pair of hazel eyes with a hint of golden to them. The owner of the beautiful eyes had also the cutest pixie nose Frank had ever seen and a delicious set of rosy lips. 

Shaking his head a bit to collect himself, he quickly stood up and stuttered out a reply. 

"Uh yea totally." 

Gerard, Frank guessed it was him, began to giggle at that and Frank had to bite back a smile, because Gerard was freaking adorable and surprisingly hot to be actually having a crush on him. 

"You're Frank." He heard Gerard say, snapping Frank out of whatever giggle filled daydream he'd been in. 

"Yeah. You're Gerard and you're hot." He blurted out a little bit awkward making Gerard blush and giggle again. 

"I could say the same about you." He smirked, throwing Frank off guard a little, because woah! Cute blushing virgin turns into a hot smirking guy! 

"You have a crush on me." Frank more or less blurted out again and actually smacking his hands over his mouth this time. He really hated himself for the 'talking first and thinking later' habit. And poor naïve little Frank thought Gerard's smirk would falter and that his cheeks would flush into the cute rosy colour that had coated them minutes ago. 

But it seemed like Gerard liked to surprise Frank by widening his smirk, his eyes glinting playfully as he walked closer to the smaller boy in front of him. Frank gulped a little bit too loudly making Gerard chuckle and step even closer leaving Frank no other choice than to step backwards until he reached the wall. 

"Oh do I really?" He practically purred, trapping Frank between the wall and himself, placing his hands on the wall on each side of Frank. "Maybe if you hadn't been so damn pretty you wouldn't been stuck in my mind all time, hmm?" Gerard leaned down and whispered, chuckling when Frank visible shivered because of Gerard's hot breath ghosting over his sensitive neck. 

"It's like you're tattooed on the inside of my eyelids Frankie." He purred again and Frank's cheeks couldn't possibly feel any warmer than right now. "Like that pretty tattoo of yours, right here." Gerard moved his hand down to Frank's neck and brushed his fingers lightly over the Scorpio. 

"I-." Frank whimpered pathetically making Gerard smirk. He opened his mouth again only to yelp when the entrance door slammed open. Gerard seemed a little panicked by this and cursed slightly under his breath before snapping his head up again, immediately locking his eyes with Frank's. So when Gerard leaned forwards, their lips nearly touching, Frank felt his heartbeat speed up little by little until they finally met in a rough and passionate lip lock. 

This time it was Gerard who was caught off guard by Frank when he threw his arms around Gerard's neck, gripping the hair there, he didn't think that Frank would respond to the kiss at all. 

It felt like an eternity passed between them as they stood there moulding their lips together, emitting small groans and breathless moans. That was until Gerard heard his brother's angry feet stomp in the stairs. He broke their lip lock slowly, biting slightly at Frank's under lip, pulling on it before letting go completely. 

He shot the dazed boy another smirk, whispering ever so huskily; "This isn't the last time you'll see me pretty boy." Before skipping out of Mikey's room just in time. 

Frank sat down on Mikey's bed, fumbling after the device he'd previously thrown there and writing a text to a certain someone with a shaky breath and flushed cheeks, just as the owner of the said bed walked into the room. 

To: Pete  
From: Frnk  
U forgot to tell me that he's hot asshole!!


End file.
